The Beating Heart
by FirexDemon
Summary: COMPLETED Naruto asks Sakura out but still says 'No'. Now, she pushed him of the edge and he wont listen to her so the only thing she can do is go on a date with him, like its nothing. But when shes on the date why does her heart beat fast? NaruSaku.
1. Chapter One: Troubles

HI! This is my first story so please be nice! Well this is a NaruSaku story so If you dont like the pairing DONT READ IT! I really hope you like it and sorry if i have mistakes...i type a little too fast..

Pairings: Naruto and Sakura, Kiba and Hinata, and Shikamaru and Ino...

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, if I did i wouldn't be sitting in my ugly chair writing fanfics about them...

"blah"-- Talking

'blah'--thinking

**"blah**"-- Kyuubi/Kyuubi Naruto talking

**"blah"**- Inner Sakura

_blah, blah, blah-- _flashbacks/or letters and that kinda stuff

_"Chapter One: Troubles"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Demon!" screamed the villagers of Konoha to the Kyuubi container. The villagers would treathing the small six-year-old boy to leave the village for killing there percious Hokage. Six years ago, a nine-tailed demon named Kyuubi attacked Konoha and destroyed most of it. Then, the 4rth Hokage came to stop the beast, and the only way to do it is if he sealed it in a container, which was Uzumaki Naruto, but the process his only done if the person performing the jutsu sacrifices himself or herself. The Yondaime wanted the villagers to think Naruto as a hero for saving the village for containing the nine-tailed beast, but the villagers couldn't see Naruto as a hero but the demon itself. They would constantly beat him for destroying their village and killing their Hokage, and killing their love-ones._

_As the villagers screamed, all he did was clutch his head and whisper 'Stop...". As he whisperd, tears stained his face as the villagers kept on threatining him. Finally, they said, "Die you beast!". One of the villagers swung a kunai at the scared boy._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"AHHH!" Naruto screamed as he jerked up from his bed. He looked at the clock that read _7:15_. "Damn! Im gonna be late!", cursed the Kyuubi container as he quickly got out of his bed and went to his bathroom. He took a quick shower and put on is normal orange jumpsuite. He looked at the mirror and combed his messy blonde hair. He was suppose to meet his team at 7:30, so he decided that he would wake up early so he wouldn't be late and to see Sakura.

Naruto closed his door and loked at but as soon as he turned around there was a villager with an angry expression on his face. "Where do you think your going, monster?", said the man as he clutched his fist and punched the boy in the stomach. Naruto bit his lip so he can bare the pain coming from his stomach. A small trickle of blood came from his lips and down to his chin, then he dripped from his chin to the floor. He could easily take the man down but that would just prove them right, also because he wants to become Hokage so he has to respect the villagers even if they dont respect him.

The man laughed and then walked away without a single word. Naruto is use to this treatment since he it has always been this way since he was born. He opened his eyes and watch the blood on the concrete. He felt his cerulean eyes getting watery, but he refuse to cry. He hestitantly got up from the hard stained floor as he thought, _"Damn now im going to be late for sure." _He sighed and started walking trying not to think of what had just had happened.

His wounds healed quickly before he even got up. If you saw him it would seem that he was never injured. If he was normal human he would have been in pain from the punched he recieved , but the thing is he isn't. Kyuubi would heal is wounds instantly, not because he cares for him, but because he doesn't want to die with the kid if he was seriously injured. Naruto was a little surprised that he had already got someone mad by getting out of his own apartment. Well, why not they blame if for _everything_, and he wouldn't be surprised if no one helped him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto made his way to the usual spot, which was the bridge, he was thinking that maybe Sakura can bring his spirit back up, so he can forget the 'event' from this morning. A smile appeared on his face as he thought of Sakura, he had always liked her and thought that this was just a crush but then relized that he was actually in love with her. As he arrived at the bridge he saw Sasuke and Sakura and no Kakashi, which was not a surprise since he was _always_ late.

"Ohayo, Sakura-chan!", greeted the happy ninja. "Huh," Sakura questioned as she turned her attention away from Sasuke to the person that was calling her. "Oh, its only you Naruto." Sakura said with a leave-me-alone tone of voice. "Hey Sakura-chan..ummm..." The blonde ninja started while he was blushing, "...well...umm...will...you...g-go...with me on a...umm..you know on a date?". "Hell no!" Sakura yelled at the blonde, "Why not?" Naruto asked with sadness in his voice.

"First, your _annoying_.." Sakura said as she stated why she didn't want to go out with the Kyuubi container, "Second, your a dead-last, and last, your not as cute as Sasuke-kun" Sakura finished as she turned her attention to the Uchiha. Not once, she glanced back at the boy. "Oh, ok then i'll just leave you alone then." Naruto said as he stayed in a fair distance from Sakura. Sasuke notice the sad expression on the not-so-hyper-active ninja since he wasn't paying, but he decided to ignore it since he tought he would just get to his normal self in the end of that day.

"So, Sasuke-kun...ummm...do want to...you know want to hang out after training?" Sakura said with hope in her voice, but simply recieved a 'No', like always. Before she can asked why, their teacher poofed in. "Yo" greeted the famous 'Copy Ninja', "YOUR LATE!" screamed not two, but only one of his students. Kakashi wondered why Naruto, the loud-mouth ninja, didn't yelled at him like he always did. "Huh? Oh yeah, your late." Naruto said with a dull tone while trying to hide his sadness. Kakshi decided to ignore it and had the same thought that Sasuke had a while ago, while Sakura had some worry but decided to push it away and having the same thought as the others.

"Well were not going to have training today because I hvae a mission I have to attened to, so you have the rest of the day off." With that the Jounin left, leaving his students with an agry expression oh their faces. "Hey Sasuke-teme, want to fight with me? Unless you dont think your strong enough.." Naruto said as he headed toward his best friend. "Why bother, we all know you can't beat me" Sasuke said with a smirk on his face. "I can beat you easily, but we fight with ONLY taijutsu...got it?", stated the blonde, "Fine", answered the Uchiha, as he got into his fighting stance. Sakura just sat there watching even though she knew who was going to win.

With that the two boys came rushing to eachother and tried to punch each other to only be caught by their hands.(A/N: sorry if this sounds corny im bad at fighting scenes.) They jumped back and carefully studied eachothers movements. After that, Naruto came rushing to Sasuke with his hand balled up ready for a punch. As he got ready to 'punch' the Uchiha he quickly changed his movements and kicked him in his jaw, causing Sasuke to fly backwards. "Damn it", cursed the Uchiha as he wiped blood from his mouth. He then ran to Naruto and punched him right in the face, which also caused him (Naruto) to fly backwards.

After hours of fighting they were both on the ground sweating and panting heavily. They both turned there heads and glared at eachother, then they both got up and declared that they one of them won. "You know I won! Admit it!" yelled the exhausted blonde. "You wish!" yelled back Sasuke. They continued to glare at eachother whern they got inturrupted by a certain pink-haired kunoichi, "Sasuke-kun! Your the best! Naruto just admit that you'll never win againts Sasuke-kun..". Sasuke looked annoyed from her constant cheering, while Naruto looked hurt. "You would know that and wouldn't get yourself beat up if you would just stop asking me out because-" Sakura was cut short by Naruto's expression. The sadness from Naruto quickly changed to anger. **"DAMMIT! SHUT THE HELL UP!"**, yelled Naruto with a demonic, fox-like voice. With that he ran from the training grounds with. He didn't care anymore all he wanted was to get away from here. As he ran both Sasuke and Sakura were startled at his sudden reaction.

Sasuke's face went back to his normal espression, then turned his head facing Sakura and said, "You should apologize to him". "Why? He will soon forget about it, besides he was getting in our way." Sakura said with no sadness in her voice, but in shock that he would actually _care_ about Naruto. "In _our_ way? What don't you understand? I DONT LIKE YOU, AND I'LL NEVER WILL! Im an Avanger and if you come in my life you'll just get in my way!",Sasuke said with anger in his voice, and with that the left, leaving the heart-broken girl behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura sighed as she kicked a single peddle that was on the ground. "Maybe I should apologize. I was being a little mean.."

**"A _Little_? You were hardcore mean, if you ask me.."** said Inner Sakura

"Nobody asked you!", yelled Sakura at her Inner-Self.

**"So, anyways, maybe if you go on a date with him..he will be happy!"**, suggested Inner Sakura.

"Maybe..", responded the pink-haired girl, "Wait! No! Thats gross I will ONLY go out with Sasuke-kun!" Sakura said quickly as she mentally slapped herself when she relized what she had said.

**"HAHAHA!"** laughed her inner self, **"But you did consider it for a while, maybe you should give him a chance he is pretty nice to you."** , Inner Sakura said with a just-go-out-with-him-you-know-you-want-to tone.

"Oh shut up!" Sakura responded with an angery voice that would make Kakashi wet his pants, and with that her Inner-self kept quite.

As sakura walked in the street she looked up the orange-like sky. She closed her eyes and started humming to herself. As the wind blew her hair swayed back and forth and she walked. Although one certain boy was on her mind, and it wasn't Sasuke. In fact, it was the last person she wanted to think about now, since she would feel quilty about offending him. Once again she sighed, as she headed for her house where her mother and father would be. _"Maybe, I should consider it.." _Sakura thought as she made it to the front of her house. She opend the door and slipped off her sandles. She then notice that there was a note on the kitchen table. She walked up to it and picked it up and read it outloud to no one in particular,

_Dear Sakura,_

_Your father and I were needed on a mission and probably wont be back until tomorrow afternoon, so I expect you to behave yourself younglady. Well, I have to go bye!'_

**_P.S. No Parties!_**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She put the note down and went upstairs to the bathroom. She turned on the water and slipped her clothes off. She let the water run for awhile before she got in.She then quitley sank in the tub with the warm water. She turned the water off and got off. She was surprised that she was tired from thinking. She got out of the tub and slipped her pajamas on. She went to her pink room (A/N: omg what a shocker! XD ) and headed for her bed. She pulled the covers and slipped in to her cozy, soft, and warm bed. She turned off her lights with one clap from her hands. There was only on thought in her mins before she drifted in to her sleep..

_'Naruto...'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OMG I hoped you liked it! Sorry If i had some mistakes, i'm really bad at cheking them.

Naruto: Why did you made me get beat up! -cries-

FireDemon: Im sorry but I needed you o be made then when Sakua came into your mind you would be happy!

Naruto: R-Really?

FireDemon: Of course!

Sakura: WHAT IM CONSIDERING GOING OUT WITH NARUTO!

FireDemon: Yes your considering it!

Naruto: YAY!

Sasuke: whatever..

FireDemon: Sasuke your so emo 3

Naruto and Sakura: PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2: Simple and Clean

YAY Im glad you all liked my story! I was soo afraid because I don't know if you would like it. THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYNONE IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY! Well, sorry if I hadn't updated I really have no reason i just got lazy XP Sorry, ' **SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING!**

Disclaimer: I do **not **own Naruto, If I did I would make Naruto Hokage already! Since hes not, I do not own! I also dont own the song/lyrics (of) _Simple and Clean._

"blah"-- Talking

'blah'--thinking

**"blah**"-- Kyuubi/Kyuubi Naruto talking

**"blah"**- Inner Sakura

_blah, blah, blah-- _flashbacks/or letters and that kinda stuff...whatever...

* * *

Morning came too soon for the young kunoichi. She groaned as the bright sun rays it her smooth face, as if telling her to wake up. 

She slowly opened her eyes, which met with her plain celiling. Slowly raising her body, she took a glance at her clock that was beside her bed. It read _6:30AM_. She had enough time to take a shower and eat some breakfast.

She made her way to the bathroom to take a nice, warm shower. She closed the door behind her and let the water run for a few minutes before getting in.

She took off her clothes and sunked her body in the warm, soothing water letting the silence fill the room. Closing her eyes she hummed one of her favorite song, _Simple and Clean_.

After a few more minutes she got out of the, now cold, tub. She put a new clean pair of clothes and headed for the mirror. Looking at her reflection and was disgusted by her wide forehead. she then grabbed the hairbrush that was next to her sink and started combing her hair.

_'Maybe I should make it more neat since I am going to ask _Naruto_ out. I just jope he doesn't get _too_ excited_.' she thought as she tried to make her hair more prettier than before. In fact, she surprised herself that she actually thought that. Well, it was not big deal, I mean c'mon it was just a date right? Just a simple date.

As she finished her hair she headed for the kitchen to eat some breakfast. Looking in every cabinet she finally found some cereal. She went to the refrigerator and grabbed some milk that was soon to be expired. That meant she had to go grocery shopping. She then went to grab a bowl to pour in the milk and cereal.

While eating her breakfast, rather slowly, she started thinkink yet again.

_'Ok, so the plan is to ask Naruto out. Just on a simple date. That's it.' _she kept telling herself.

After she finished her breakfast she looked at the clock on the wall. She decided she would go to the Bridge early, so she can quickly ask Naruto out. She was hoping Sasuke wan't there when she asked him because she doesn't want Sasuke to think she doesn't like him anymore, even though he said he doesn't like her.

She put her sandles on as she headed for the door. After that she did the normal thing anybody would do, lock the door an check if its _really _locked so nobody would get in and do who knows what.

_'ok Sakura dont mess this up because you will just make things worse.' _she thought to her-self.

**_'Yeah you better not mess up!' _**her inner-self yelled at...well herself.

'_SHUT UP! Is that so hard to do?'_

_**'Hey dont be telling yourself to shut up.'**_

_**"Thought so."**_

Sakura just ignored "herself" and just headed for the bridge quitely. As the bridge came to view she notice that she was the first one there. Probably everyone else was either sleeping, training my himself, or doing absolutely nothing.

When she arrived she headed for the edge of the bridge and leaned on it. She had nothing to do. Then an idea popped in her head. Maybe she could sing a little; since no one was around, and she couldn't sense anyones chakra. Her idea was perfect, or so she thought. She decided that she was going to sing her favorite song, _Simple and Clean_. She took a deap breath and started singing quitely just incase someone _was _around.

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go _

You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,

Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go (so simple and clean)

The daily things (like this and that and what is what) that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,

Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

Little did Sakura know someone was hearing her singing, as she stopped singing she finally notice that someone was with her. She gasped as she saw Naruto just staring at her with his cerlean eyes.

"H-How long have you been there!" she managed to stutter out with embarrassment. He didn't answer her. He looked away and stared at nothing particular. This made her confused and dissapointed that she already messed up. He wans't talking to her, so it must mean he hadn't forgiven her from "the event" that happend yesterday.

"Ummm Naruto?" she asked with consern in her voice.

All she recieved was a glance. She sighed as she thought that this was harder than she imagined. He usually never gets mad at her, but today is different. Today he wouldn't even to talk to her. She was actually lucky that he would even look at her in the first place.

"Look Naruto. Im sorry for what I said and did yesterday, so I hope I can make it up to you with a d-", she got interrupted when she spotted a certain raven-haired boy about to arrived at the bridge.

This was turning out great before _he_ came, now its going to be harder to ask him out on the date. After that she just said that she would tell him later and with that they all waited for there always-late sensei.

* * *

**.:3 Hours Later.:**

"IT'S BEEN THREE HOURS! WHERE THE HELL IS HE!" screamed the angry Sakura.

"Your loud" Sasuke simply stated

"S-Sorry" she apoligized silently as she blushed with embarrassment.

Right on cue their sensei appeared in a poof of smoke. There he was with a smile on his face acting as if he was early. Which was impossible, or so people thought.

"Yo" he simply said.

"YOUR LATE!" yelled Naruto and Sakura, while Sasuke just glared at him.

Sure Naruto wasn't talking to Sakura but he got mad because he _was_ late. Even Sasuke was annoyed by his late-ness. (A/N: Is that even a word? Oh well in here it is :P )

"Sorry I got lost in the path of life" he said as an excuse.

"LIER!", the screamed once again but this time it was louder that he can be heard from teh other side of the village. If possible.

"Anyways, im too tired from the mission I had yesterday so you can do whatever you want today. Spar or just leave." he simply said as it was nothing.

"B-But sensei! screamed the confused kunoichi. He _was_ a Jounin, he shouldn't be tired. Probably he just wants to read his perverted books.

Before she could even say anything else, he vanished. Sasuke was rather pissed that he waisted 3 of his percious hours waiting for nothing. As for Naruto, well he was just loooking bored which was odd since he was yelling not too long ago.

Sasuke had left as quickly as he could so he can stay away from Sakura and any other fangirls that came that direction. All that was left was Naruto and Sakura. Sakura glanced at Naruto to be surprised he was looking at her as if he was waiting for something.

_'Oh yeah! The date. Damn it im such an idiot for forgetting!' _she mentally cursed herself.

"Oh yeah, umm well..im sorry for what I did yesterday" she apoligized

He didn't say anything which meant that he wanted her to say the rest of it since he knew there was more than that to say.

"W-Well, to make it up to you I thought that we could umm..."

_'Why the hell am I nervous! I mean this is just Naruto.' _she said as she tried to figure out why was she suddenly stuttering, but she decided that she would just figure it out later.

"W-Well, I was wondering that maybe you and m-me should...gooutonadate." she said the last part rather quickly but Naruto heard it loudly and clearly.

He didn't say anything but by the look on his face he would think that he was the luckiest person in the world. His facial expression was a mixture of happiness but also sadness. Happiness since he _is_ going out on a date with Sakura, the love of his life, but sadness because this was just for an apology. Of course she didn't want to go out with _him_. Nobody wants to go out with a demon child.

Although he was thinking that he wouldn't take the chance and refuse this. C'mon this was the only time he coule ever go out with her! He was going to take the chance, **_believe it_**! (A/N: lol XD I dont know why but I had to add that 'Believe it' there, cuz its the corniest catch phrase ever!)

"OK SAKURA-CHAN!" he exclaimed the excited ninja.

At this she smiled that he was actually talking to her again. He told her that he would pick her up at her place for the date at 7:00PM. Then after that they thet both walked in seperate ways and went to their house.

* * *

When Naruto arrived to his appartment he notice the door was open. Fear rushed all over his body wondering what might happend if someone was there, or what he might find in there. This was a common thing for him. People breaking into his house and destroying his belongings and other stuff, but he was still kinda scared on what he might find.

As he slowly opened the door, which made a sound, he took a step inside. His eyes widen on what he saw. Everthing was destroyed inside and on the walls it had 'notes; for him. Sadness went through his body as he read the words on the walls. The words' read _'DEMON! YOU DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!', _and '_GO TO HELL!' _Or some other writting like that.

He went to his bedroom and notice that his bed was in fair condition. At least he will be able to sleep tonight. He went to the destroyed kitchen for some wet towels and started cleaning his so-called-home where he was suppose to be safe.

_'This is going to take all night! I just hope I finish so I can at least get some rest. Damn villagers, they just can't leave me alone can they. They just have to torture the demon-child. Oh well, just think of...I know! Just think of Sakura-chan!' _he thought with a big smile on his face.

-------

OMG I FINSHED! YAY! Wow this is long (well for me) Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry for bad gramar and all please give me a break. Also, Animaman, Sasuke is going to be like a brother to Naruto.

Naruto: YAY IM GOING ON A DATE WITH SAKURA-CHAN!

Sakura: I can't believe im going on a date with Naruto.

Sasuke: I hate you all.

Naruto: Shut up you emo bastard!

Sasuke: Hn.

FirexDemon and Sakura: **_PLEASE REVIEW!_**


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

Here is chapter three! turns on applause machine THANK YOU! XD Anyways **SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING! IT WAS NIGHT WHEN I WROTE THIS!**

(Also **SORRY** if I rushed a bit)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! If I did I wouldn't make Lee have bushy eyebrows, but he does so Naruto is NOT mine... :P

"blah"-- Talking

'blah'--thinking

**"blah**"-- Kyuubi/Kyuubi Naruto talking

**"blah"**- Inner Sakura

_blah, blah, blah-- _flashbacks/or letters and that kinda stuff

* * *

As Sakura walked to her house she started thinking in what she should do with Naruto on the date. She had to admit she was pretty excited for this but she didn't know why. When she made it to her door she heard yelling from the inside. It was her parents. They seemed to be back from the mission but there late. That didn't matter they were yelling at each other, that meant they were having a fight, again. This made her a bit nervous.

She shrugged the feeling off thinking that ALL parents fight, right? This is now difference, its not something big to be worried about. She opened the door and went inside she then yelled that she was home. The yelling stoped and she heard footsteps coming closer and closer.

"Hi honey" her mother greeted with a sweet and warm smile on her face.

"Hi mom" she greeted back.

"Umm Mom?" Sakura asked with consered in her voice.

"Yes sweetie? What is it?" She asked with a nervous voice.

"Why were you and Dad fighting again?"

"No reason! No reason at all!" she said quickly as tears formed in her eyes but didn't fell.

"Oh ok..". Sakura knew she was lying but she knew that her mother didn't want to talk about it. Later they said goodnight and she headed for her room. When she entered she leaned against her wall to hear her parents' conversation. Since their rooms' were next to eachother it was easy to hear and she wouldn't me caught so easily.

They have been fighting alot over the past months but she never knew why. She was kinda scares because there arguments were more frequently. Every minute they would me fighting over something. It happend every single day; they would fight then when she would ask they would say it was nothing. She feared that it was urn to soemthing big, but she tried to ignore that.

When she was little they would have a good time together. Not a single fight, they would just laugh and play like a normal family.

"Misaki don't be stupid! We failed that mission because of you!", that was Sakura's dad, Ryuu.

_'So this fight is about the mission they had. They failed it? They hardly fail anything. Why now? How is this any different. I mean yeah they fight but their fights never caused them to fail a mission.This has to be something big then. This is bad. They are probably yelling at eachother too loudly that the neighbors can hear them.' _Sakura thought as she started to pay attention to the conversation again.

"Oh please Ryuu dont be blaming me! We all know its YOUR fault." Musaki yelled back.

Sakura stoped listening for awhile since all they were was fighting. She laid on her bed with her eyes half closed. All she was doing was thinking but started to fall asleep. They have been fighting for about an hour non-stop. Suddenly she head her glass break. She jerked up and did the only thing she could do. She ran. She ran all the way to her parents room and opened the door.

When she entered her mother had a shock and scared look, while her dad was just angry. In all Sakura's life she had never seen her parents fight like _this_. They never seem to fight or argure over things _this _bad. Aside from the "arguments" she thought she had a "perfect" family.

"S-Sorry honey for waking you up. I accidently broke the mirror." Misaki said with a shaky voice.

Sakura was about to leave but her father called out to her.

"No Sakura! Stay here we have something do discuss one and for all!" Ryuu said with an angry voice.

At this Sakura knew she wasn't going to like what they were going to tell her. She had a nervous chill run through her whole body telling her not to hear it just run out the room, but she couldn't move. Not one inch, all she did was follow her parents orders.

Even though she didn't know what they were going to tell her; she had a pretty good guess. Let me give you a hint. It starts with a _D_.

_**(Meanwhile, (THIS IDEA WAS FROM Animaman so THANK YOY! )**_

Sasuke was bored and couldn't sleep, so he decided to take a walk since there was probably no fangirls out to glomp him or anything. He just couldn't stand them, they were so annoying! As he walked he happend to come across his best friend's appartment; Naruto, of course.

He notice that the door was open and you never know what could have happend. Right? Sasuke has always thought of Naruto as a rival, bestfriend, and last but not least...a brother.

He had to admit he does "worry" about Naruto. He will get mad if anyone hurts him, IF its not caused by HIM. (A/N: lol dont think wrong this IS a NaruSaku NOT SasuNaru. Its just that if somebody else hurts him he gets mad because he isn't the one hurting him. Got It Memorized? XD )

All the worst possible things that could happend to Naruto raced through his mind mind. Without thinking he rushed over to his best friend's house. He stepped in the appartment and look around with horror. They were writings on the walls and everything was a mess than what it was before.

"S-Sasuke! What are you doing here!" Naruto asked with a shock voice as he found his friend in his dirty apartment.

"I couldn't sleep so I went for a walk a-" he got interrupted by Naruto's loud voice.

"What does that have to do with anything!"

"Let me finish you idiot!" Sasuke barked.

"As I was saying. Since I couldn't sleep I went for a walk and I saw you door open, so I decided to check"

"Why did you want to check?" he asked suspiciously.

"Thats none of your buisness!"

"Fine but can you at least help me clean up this mess?" Naruto asked.

"Whatever" Sasuke answered back as he went over to him to help him is messy appartment.

_'Finally! I can get this shit cleaned up faster!' _

Forgetting the writings on the walls he was happy that he would get the mess done faster. Although Naruto forgot Sasuke didn't. As he cleaned up he read all the things it said and was confused.

**-0-0-0-0-SASUKE'S POV-0-0-0-0-0-**

Why the hell would they write that stuff in Naruto's apartment? I've never seen him do anything bad to anyone. It has to be some villager, but why would they do that? I mean he _is_ a nice guy and would't hurt anyone since he _is_ going to be Hokage. He wouldn't dare hurt one of the villagers, but why does it say all these things? I should ask him about this.

"Hey Naruto?" I said.

"What is it?" He replied as he took some mess to the trash.

"Who did this?"

"Probably some stupid villagers."

"Well, why would the villagers do this? And why would they write '_Demon'_ on your walls?"

"W-What d-do y-you mean?" he said nervously, trying to hide the obvious.

"Naruto" I said with a spill-it-or-else tone.

"Fine. Do you really want to know?" he asked.

"Yes" I simply stated

"Well, you know how the nine-taled demon fox, Kyuubi, attacked the village 12 years ago, right? Well, since Konoha couldn't defeat Kyuubi the Fourth use this jutsu on it. The jutsu was called Hakke no Fūin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). (A/N: If I got that wrong I would appriciate if someone would tell me.)

_**(Later when they had finished cleaning, and Normal POV)**_

After a few hours they managed to clean the mess up, so the apartment looked like it was new; for now that is. The conversation about Kyuubi was a little akward for Naruto since he never told anyone. Although Naruto felt that Sasuke didn't.

He was mad at the villagers for abusing Naruto just because he had the Kyuubi inside of him. It wasn't his falt, its like he had a choice.

Also, he was pissed at himself for thinking he had a _terrible_ past and thought that no one would _ever_ unserstand him, but here was Naruto knowing what feeling alone was. Then something cought his attention.

_'How could someone sow misarable be so happy? He's always loud and annoying even thought he has to suffer the stupid villagers. He craves for attention but they just give them to me.'_ He thought as he headed for the Uchiha Manor. (A/N: compund, masion, whatever you want to call it)

----

As Naruto changed into some black pants and a white T-Shirt he started to think about what will he where for the date. (A/N: Sorry im not sure if i mentioned this but the date is in 2 Days)

_'All I know is that I wont where my orange jumpsuite because that will look bad on our date, and she would prbably hate it'_

He then went to his bed and slipped under the warm covers. He clapped his hands two times and the lights turned off. He closed his eyes but couldn't sleep so he just started to count sheep. Still nothing, so he clapepd his hands again and the lights turned on. He removed the covers and got up silently. He opended his bedroom door which lead to the living room.

He headed straight for the kitchen as went out of his bedroom since he thought a good snack would probably help him get some sleep. He opended his refrigerator door and scanned to see if there was anything edible to eat. With no luck he closed the door and grabbed his jacket that was near by. Maybe a little walk would tire him enough to sleep. (A/N: Thats what my dad use to do with my sis but with a car instead)

He slipped his warm, black jacket into his cold body. He sighed as he felt the warmth run through him like a train in railrode tracks. He got his apartment keys he headed for the door. He went outside, which was _freezing_, and closed the door. He shiverd as the cold wind met his uncovered skin.

He then started to walk the opposite direction of his apartment. He looked up at the dark sky, which was filled with blinking stars, as if watching over everone in the village. He smiled as he continued to walk in the empty streets of the Konoha. His faced was filled with disgust as he thought of the name.

_'What if I was never born? This village would be burried in the ground if it wasn't for me. I saved this fucking village and all I get back is some beatings for trying to help these fucking people. Ha! I bet if the Akatsuki took me and extracted Kyuubi out of me they would be happy since in that process I would die. Although they wouldn't be so "happy" when they realize that they (Akatsuki) have the powerful demon in their hands. Will They? They would probably blame me again for getting caught and "giving" Kyuubi to them or something like that. Maybe it _would_ be better if I wasn't ali-. Huh?'_ Naruto got interrupted by some crying.

He looked up to see that he had walked all the way to Sakura's house, but she was crying. At this, Naruto got worried and hurried over to her to make sure nothing happend to the crying girl.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?

"I-I-Im f-fine Naruto.." she replied with a sob.

"Sakura-chan you can tell me if somethings from. I can help you."

"Oh Naruto!" She flung her arms around his neck and cried loudly.

"Its okay...shh..its okay im here" he hushed her quitly to make her stop her crying so they wont wake up anybody.

She continued to cry on him which caused his jacket to become wet with tears. They stayed like that for a few minutes which semmed like eternity for them. Naruto felt a little akward since he never had anybody hug him or anything realted to that since he _is_ a "demon-child", but that didn't matter though because the girl he loves is crying and that hurts him. He would do anything to make her smile again. He was about to ask why was she crying but before he could ask that she asked something.

"Naruto, can we take a walk?" she asked with a shaky voice.

"Sure" he responed.

They got up from the floor and headed for any direction. (A/N: She was crying on the sidewalk so he sat down next to her to confort her.) They walked in silence having some littke conversations ever now and then, but not about what happend. So Naruto decided to ask this since he _did_ bother him.

"Umm...Sakura-chan?" he started. "Why were you crying?"

He waited for her fist to meant his head, and her saying _"Its Not Your Buisness!"_ but it never came. Instead he actually recived and answer.

"I-It was n-nothing" she lied.

**"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM"** Inner Sakura yelled.

'_I don't want him to worry about me! I'll just be a nuisance.'_

**"HE CARES ABOUT YOU DAMMIT! He _wants_ to know. DEE DEE DEEEEE!"** (A/N: LMAO! I _had_ to put _that_! XD)

"You think he cares?" Sakura sais accidently outloud enough for Naruto to hear.

"Of course I care!" he told her, thinking she was talking to herself, which she was.

"O-Oh, ummm, t-thank you, Naruto. Umm im getting tire you want to head back? I promise to tell you on our date..ok?" she asked as she yanwed.

"Sure" he said.

They stopped and turned the other way to head back home. Then a cold breeze came their way which made Sakura shiver. Naruto just happend to cath her shiver and took of his warm jacket and placed it on her.

"N-No! This is your aren't you cold?" she asked with consern.

"Your cold and you need it more than I do" he answered back.

She kept quite since they both knew that was true. After a long and silent walk they managed to head back to her house. They made it to the porch and then looked at eachother.

"Thanks Naruto, for you know." she thanked.

"Yeah I know. Im just glad that I could help." he said.

They stared at eachother for a long time when suddenly the space between them was almost gone. Now, their faces were inches away and they closed their eyes and the space between them vanished. Sakura put her arms around Naruto and he put his hands on her small waist. Their kiss was gentle and was full of sparks. It seemed like heaven but they didn't know that a certain kunoichi was watching the whole thing.

A small gasp escaped her pale lips and with that she ran away from the scence as fast as possible with tears in her eyes threatening to escape her pear eyes. While that she happen to bump into someone.

* * *

DONE! sighs Finally! I hope this was a good chapter. Also can you figure out who the 'certain kunoichi' is? MUAHAHA that is easy!

Naruto: OMG I KISSED SAKURA-CHAN! SCORE!

Sakura: I kissed Naruto!

FD (Author): Yes you did now deal with it!

Sasuke: Im '_nice'_! What the hell is wrong with you! Im supposed to be training yet I see NO training!

FD: DEAL WITH IT DAMMIT! Can't you both be like Naruto!

Naruto: YEAH! She sooo favors me!

FD: Here have some ramen Naruto! gives Ramen

Naruto: RAMEN!

Sasuke: Review so you can make FD shut up! DO IT FOR ME!


	4. Chapter 4: The Broken Heart

YAY! I finally finished chapter 4! sigh im soo happy that I got my lazy but working XD **SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING I DID THIS AT THE NIGHT!!!!**

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own Naruto...

* * *

"Ahh!", screamed the pale kunoichi as she was about to fall. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain of the hard floor to meet with her until she felt someone pull her back. Surprised, she opened her pearl eyes to see...

"K-Kiba-kun?!" she questioned.

"Wow Hinata you need to watch out where your going...you could serisously get hurt." he said with consern.

"S-Sorry."

_'Why am I always so clumsy? I can't do anything right! That's probably why Naruto-kun doesn't like me. Im just not pretty or strong like Sakura' _she thought sadly.

When Kiba looked at her face changed into a sad expression he got more consered. Was it something he said? Then when he looked closely at her eyes he could see her eyes getting wattery with tears. She was going to cry, but why? Well, theres only one way to find out.

"Hinata?" he asked.

She couldn't hold it anymore. She didn't want to cry. That shows weakness, and if she cries she would be a discrase to the Hyuuga Clan, but the pain hurt so much. She loved him so much but she couldn't tell him. She was a coward.

It was one simple boy, and she couldn't face him. Why? She didn't know. Thats what she would ask herself all the time when she spotted him near her.

Tears rolled down her pale cheeks and on the tip of her chin. Slowly, the drops of tears splattered on the ground, making dark spots on the concrete. The pain was too much for her. Seeing him with her, and both kissing each other.

"K-K-Kiba-kun..." she sobbed.

"What is it? Are you hurt? Is something wrong?" he asked quickly trying to found out what was wrong with his _crush_.

"I-I-I s-saw..." she sobbed once more trying to explain the reason why she was crying.

"Huh? Saw what?" he asked.

"I-I-I s-saw N-N-N-Naruto-kun.."

"You saw him? What did you see him do?"

"H-He and S-Sakura w-were k-k-kiss-" she couldn't say it. The memory flashed in her head and she let out a small cry.

"Its okay hinata...its okay.." he hushed her, with with sadness in his voice, as he tried to calm her down.

He hugged her and she did the same. He frown when he had heard that. Of course the girl loved Naruto, but not him. Although, Naruto loves Sakura. Heh, its kinda funny. He loves Hinata, but she loves Naruto who loves Sakura. Some tears started to form in his eyes threatening to spill.

'_No!'_ He couldn't cry, she would just worry about him. He shut his eyes hard trying to push the tears back.

It hurt to see his crush crying for another boy. It really did hurt. It hurt so much, but he wouldn't show it. _'This is probably how Naruto felt when Sakura liked Sasuke'_, he thought sadly. Just maybe things would turn out like them. Maybe she would fall for him instead of _Naruto_.

But what if she didn't? What if she still loves _him_? He sighed as he thought that there was no chance of them. Or at least he _thought_. Just then, he notice that there was no sound of crying or sobbing. He looked down to find Hinata sound alseep in his arms.

_'All the crying probably made her fall asleep.'_ he thought as he looked at her small, pale body.

He sighed and he gently scooped her in his arms bridal-style. He smiled as he watched her breath in and out softly. She looked so peaceful, like she wasn't even crying. He started to walk to his house since he didn't want to disturb the Hyuuga compound. Besides, it wouldn't be so bad. _Will it?_

As he walked he wondered on how she would react and what would be his excuse. There were lost of them but he couldn't seem to find a perfect one. Funny how you can make up perfect excuses when you don't need them, but when you do you can't think of any. Just then, his _thinking_ was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Hey Kiba! What you are you doing?", Naruto said as he walked up to him.

"Just taking Hinata home" he answered.

"Oh, why do _you_ have to take her home? Couldn't she take herself home?"

"She can! It's just..."

"It's just what?" Naruto asked confused.

Sielnce.

"Well, she saw you and Sakura kiss...and she started crying and happend to bump into me..." he answered sadly.

"Oh...well, why was she sad?"

_'IS HE _THAT_ STUPID?!'_ Kiba screamed in his mind.

"Are you stupid or something? SHE LIKES YOU!" he screamed quitly making sure he wouldn't wake Hinata up.

"Hey I am not stupid!" he defended.

"Anyways...so she likes me, huh? Well, Kiba can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah I guess.."

"Can you please tell her that I care for her but as a friend, or a sister. Tell her that im sorry too." he requested.

"Sure buddy" he said. Kiba was happy and sad at the same time. Happy because he doesn't like Hinata. Sad because he is going to brake Hinata's heart. Again.

"Thanks! Well, it's late and I have to get some sleep. Bye!" he said as he walked off.

"Yeah bye..." he said sleeply.

He failed to notice that he too was tired too. He continued to walk to his house with the sleeping Hinata in his arms. A few minutes he arrived at his house. He looked for his keys in his pockets, which was hard, because he had to make sire he wouldn't drop Hinata. He finally found them and pushed the key in the key-hole. Turning it he unlocked it and stepped in.

He slipped his sandles off and headed for his room. When he got there Akamaru woke up. Kiba hushed him and told him to go to sleep, which he did. He placed Hinata on his bed gently and pulled the covers on her cold body.

He then went to the closet and got some blankets, then went to the linving room. He layed on the couch and pulled the covers to his neck. His body got warm and he smiled. It felt good. He closed his eyes and fell asleep rather quickly.

Before he felt asleep he had a slideshow of all the events of what happend with Hinata. What was good and what was bad. It didn't really matter, she needed him and he was there for her.

_'If only you knew...'_ he thought as he drifted to sleep.

* * *

OMG KibaHina stuff! Well, I think I did well and bad. Oh well. sigh IM SO TIRED! It's 2:23AM and im sleepy..but I wanted to finished this. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewd my story! I really appreciate it!

Kiba: Stupid Naruto!

Naruto: Hey what did I do to you?!

Kiba: Dumbass didn't you read the chapter?!

Naruto: uhhhh...

Sasuke: Idiots...

Kiba and Naruto: HEY WE'RE NOT IDIOTS!

FD: PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5: Feelings and Preperations

Well here is Chapter 5! I hope you like this! Oh and I mostly work on this story in the night so that's why I mispell words -sweatdrops- ANYWAYS! **SORRY FOR BAD GRAMMAR AND/OR SPELLING!!!**

Sasuke: Say it..

FD: Say what?

Sakura: YOU FORGOT!

Naruto: Hey dont be yelling at her for forgetting o.O

FD: ...ummm?

Naruto: -cough-disclaimer-cough-

FD: Umm, Naruto you should take care of that cough.

...Silence...

FD: -gasp- I forgot the Disclaimer! Why didn't you guys remind me?!

Everyone (Except FD!): -growl- Baka!

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO or "The Ring".**

* * *

_'Huh? Where am I?'_ Hinata thought as she opened her eyes. She lifted her head, and took a glance at the room. She blinked a few times, adjusting her vision, and finally notice this isn't her room. 

_'HUH?! Where am I? This isn't my room. Oh God, maybe im in some psycho's house!' _she thought as she threw herself up, only to end up falling on her face. She laid there, thinking.

_'WHY AM I A SUCH A CLUTZ! ESPECIALLY AT A TIME LIKE _THIS she screamed at herself. She pushed herself up and balanced herself. Then, when she was about to exit the room, she noticed a picture. Being curious she walked over it. It soon became clear, and she notice that it was herself , Kiba, and Shino.

"This is _my_ team. Why would someone have it here, unless..." she quitely said below whisper.

Though it was strange to her, she always stuttered in public, but when she's alone she doesn't stutter at all. It seems that she isn't nervous when she is alone, but the thing is, she doesn't want to be alone.

Hinata made her way to the door. Her heart pouned in her chest as she got closer.

_'DONT DO IT! YOU CAN GET KILLED! YOU DONT KNOW THIS _IS_ YOUR TEAMMATES HOUSE!!!'_ her inner-self said. (A/N: Thanks Daisy for the Idea )

Ignoring her inner-self, she grabbed the knob and slowly turned it. It was like one of those movies, where the movie is at suspense and you just know something is going to pop out. Then, she pulled the door knob and found herself in a living room with some snoring in the background.

"Huh?" she questioned. She walked up to the couch and saw..

"K-Kiba-kun?!" Hinata screamed in surprised.

"AHHHHHH!" he yelled as his head met the floor.

Hinata gasped and ran to him. She bent down and check for any injuries. When she did this, Kiba blushed.

"U-uhh im fine. It's alright Hinata-ch-" He immeaditly stopped and shut his mouth.

_'BAKA! YOU WERE GOING O SAY HINATA-CHAN! She loves Naruto and you dont want her to feel wierd around you! But...Naruto doesn't like Hinata, so you have to tell her.'_ His inner-self said. (A/N: wow eveyone has an inner-self :P)

_'Was he going to say "Hinata-chan"? And...and..why is he blushing?! Could he possibly like me? No! Im just saying that since...since I was THEM together'_ Hinata thought to herself.

"Ummm Hinata I have something to tell you. It's about Naruto." Kiba said with a sad but serious tone.

"O-Okay.." she stuttered out.

"Well, yesterday when I was taking you here I ran into him. He told me to tell you that he cares for you, but as a sister and a friend. He also said he was sorry."

"O-Oh..." she said with some tears in her eyes.

Already Kiba doubted that she will get over him, but then he saw that Hinata was smiling.

"It's okay. I figured that he wouldn't like me. He already has someone beautiful like Sakura. Its reasonable that he doesn't like me since im not smart and beautiful like her." she said with a sad tone.

"Don't say your not beautiful!"

"But Im not.."

"Yes you are!" He blew it. It didn't even take seconds to know what he had just said.

When Hinata heard it she blushed madly. No one has every said she was beautiful. Well, her friends say she's "Cute", but no one said beautiful. Especially a boy. Maybe Kiba really did like her. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"Kiba-kun?"

"uhh yeah?" he said nervously.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" He was kinda scared since she wasn't stuttering.

"Do you like me?"

Kiba's eyes widen and her question. It was already hard by saying she was beautiful, but to actually say it?! How was he going to say it?! Would he mess up, and make a fool out of himself?

"Uhhh..."

"Please tell me" she said with the most cutest face you have ever seen. It would make a cute puppy scarier than the girl in "_The Ring"_.

"uhhh... -sigh- Yeah.." he asnwered, giving up.

He waited for a slap or for her to walk out of his house, but all he got was a...hug? Apperantly, Hinata had launched herself to Kiba with a "Hinata Hug". Tears flowing down he cheeks.

"Thank you.."

They stayed like that for what seemed hours, but it was just a minute. When they departed they smiled and laughed together. It was amazing how Hinata didn't even think of Naruto while she was with Kiba.

"You know you have a cute laugh.." Kiba complimented. Of course Hinata blushed and said a "Thank You".

**xXx**

Sakura was up and running. Where to? The clothing store (A/N: Yeah I know..XD) The date was tomorrow and she couldn't wait. She ran full-speed there, not wating to wait, and she had to find something good for Naruto. Then she blushed when she remembered about their kiss last night.

**_"It was the most wonderful kiss I have ever had! NARUTO-KUN IS SO CUTE!"_** Inner-Sakura said.

Sakura agreed with her inner-self. Naruto was cute and that was a wonderful kiss. Well, that was her first kiss. She then realized that she had made it. She walked in the store and looked around.

There were alot of clothes, but some were for training. She needed some formal clothes, so she went to the "Formal Section". (A/N: DEAL WITH IT XD) In that section there were dresses. _Perfect_.

Scanning the dresses, she tried to find the most beautifulest one, and the most comfortable. She was about to give up when her eye spotted a specific dress. It was white with Sakura, or Cherry Blossom, petals. The petals looked like they had fallen from a tree and were flowing with the wind.

_'This is so beautiful! I HAVE to get this one!'_ she thought to herself. _'I hope Naruto-kun likes it..'_

**_'OHHH SO NOW ITS "NARUTO-KUN"?!'_** Inner-Sakura said with a smirk on her face.

_'SO! YOU CALLED HIM THAT TO!'_

_'**WHEN'**_

_'JUST A FEW MINUTES AGO!'_

_**'Yeah..but that's me...'**_

_'WE'RE THE SAME PERSON! Besides this is just for the whole apoligy!'_

_**'Whatever...you seem pretty excited to me...'**_

After a while the argument ended, and she bought the dress. While she headed home a certain blonde quitely entered the store. Of course, it was Naruto. It just so happends he was looking for something to where for the date tomorrow.

Minutes have passed and he couldn't find nothing to wear!

_'-Sigh- I suck at finding the "perfect" outfit. It has to be good enough for Sakura-chan! Well, maybe Ino can help me, since the're friend and all.'_

With that he ran out of the store and headed for the Flower Shop.

* * *

OMG IM FINSIHED! Im so happy Anyways, I know this one kinda sucked, but please bare with me! Anyways, this was kinda hard since I had to stop constantly because my mouth hurt. I have like a bruise in my mouth (wierd right?), and it started to hurt when I was typing :( Also, when I eat, drink, or even brush my teeth it hurts! 

Sasuke: I hate you...

FD: WHY:(

Sasuke: Because you didn't put me in this chapter...

FD: **NANI**?! THAT'S WHY?! I thought you didn't like attention?

Sasuke: hey, a little attention wont hurt.

Naruto: I KNEW IT! YOU LIKE THE ATTENTION SASUKE-TEME!

Sakura: Both of you shut up.

Sasuke: I SAID_ A LITTLE _DOBE!

Naruto: BUT YOU STILL LIKE IT!

Inner-Sakura: **_SHUT THE HELL UP!_**

...Silence..

Sakura: Thank you

Inner-Sakura: **_NOW SAY TO REVIEW!!_**

Sasuke and Naruto: P-P-Please R-Review! DO IT FOR US! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 7: The Last Night

Wahh! Sorry for the **really** late update. Forgive me! Anyways, sorry if it's not good. Haha. Anyways, enjoy. Also, sorry for the bad grammmar and spelling.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Naruto quickly spotted the Flower Shop after minutes of searching. He needed to find _something_ for the date tomorrow. He walked in slowly before noticing that Shikamaru was there. 

_'What's Shikamaru doing here? Well, i'll deal with that later. First, I have to ask for Ino's help.'_ Naruto thought. When he arrived at the counter, Ino and Shikamaru turned their heads with a question look on their faces. This is the first time they have seen the blonde ninja in the shop.

"Hey, um, Ino? I need some help..." Naruto asked nervously.

"Sure, with what?" Ino asked surprised.

"W-Well, I was wondering if you had any suggestings on a outfit I can where..."

"For what?"

"A date..."

"WHAT?" Ino screamed. Shikamaru put his hand over his ears by the girls loud voice. Even though it didn't look like it, he was surprised too. "With who?!" She asked.

"Sakura-chan." He responded.

Ino widen her eyes. She has known Sakura since childhood, she would _never_ go out with Naruto. There was something going on and she was determined to find out. "Well, you can just wear a tux. I'm sure she would like that. Do you have any plans for the date?"

"Thanks and yeah. I have that part all figured out. Again, thanks Ino!" Naruto thanked as he run off to see if he can find a tux he can afford. It was so simple, he wonders how he couldn't come up with that. Right now it didn't matter, for once, everything was going great.

Back at the Flower Shop, Ino turned around and looked and Shikamaru. She had to get to the bottom of this. Shikamaru, confused, asked "What?"

"I have to find out what's happening. You're coming with me. First, I'll ask Sakura when's the date. Then, we will follow them and find out what happend and _why_ she's going out with him in the first place."

"Excuse me, but who said I was going?" Shikamaru said. Ino glared at him with anger in her eyes. Shikamaru sweat drop and tried to calm her down. "Okay, okay, I'll go." He said nervously. _'This is so troublesome..'_

* * *

**KIBA'S POV**

I looked at Hinata-chan from the corner of my eyes. She looked so beautiful. I find it funny how she just forgot about Naruto. Well, i'm glad. I looked at the line in front of us. We we're going to watch a horror movie. I'm still not sure if Hinata can take it. She says she can and insist that we see it. Eventually, I gave up and said ok.

Although, this line is taking way too long and it's annoying me, but I have to stay patient for Hinata-chan. Finally, the line starts to move! So far, it's going ok. I take out my MP3 player and turn it on. (AN: Don't ask...) I might as well listen to some music while I wait.

**END OF POV **(AU: Sorry for it being short...)

"The Last Night" by Skillet blasted into Kiba's ears. It was one of his favorite songs. Hinata looked over at Kiba and tugged on his jacket. He smiled, knowing what she wanted, and put one earphone in her ear. She recognize this song too, it was her favorite as well. Forgetting they were in public, they started to sing.

(AU: I couldn't help myself. I love fluffy stuff.)

**Kiba**: _You come to me with scars on your wrist. You tell me this will be the last night feeling like this._

**Hinata**: _I just came to say goodbye. I didn't want you to see me cry, I'm fine..._

**Kiba**: _But I know it's a lie. This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be. Your parents say everything is your fault, but they don't know you like I know you, they don't know you at all._

**Hinata**: _I'm so sick of when they say, "It's just a phase, you'll be okay, you're fine."_

**Kiba**: _But I know it's a lie.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be.  
The night is so long when everything's wrong, if you give me your hand,I will help you hold on. Tonight, tonight.  
This is the last night you'll spend alone, look me in the eyes so I know you know. I'm everywhere you want me to be. The last night you'll spend alone, I'll wrap you in my arms and I won't let go, I'm everything you need me to be.  
I won't let you say goodbye, and i'll be your reason why. The last night, away from me, away from me_...

When the music stopped, they suddenly heard...clapping? Apperantly, people stoped by and listened and thought they were good. Hinata blushed feriously and Kiba just smiled nervously. They hurried on to the movie they were suppose to see.

* * *

Naruto looked at the tux he borrowed from a friend. (AN: Err...yeahh...) It was in good condition, perfect for the date tomorrow. He couldn't wait. One of his dreams were finally coming true, to have a date with his love, Sakura. He couldn't be any happier! Just then he heard a sharp noise, like glass breaking. He jumped and ran to his living room. There laid a rock with a piece of paper attached. 

He picked it up and read it. _'Go burn in hell, demon! Nobody wants you here, so do us a favor and go kill yourself!'_ He chuckled. He actually believed for _one_ moment that it _wasn't_ about the stupid fox. He stared at the broken window. He needed to tell Iruka that he "accidenly" threw something, again.

He sighed and walked back to his bedroom. He grabbed the tux and hinf it in his closet and laid in his bed.

_'One more day. Just one more day until I finally date Sakura-chan. Maybe...just maybe, she can actually like me back...' _With that, Naruto closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

As Sakura laid in her bed, she thought about Naruto and their date for tomorrow. She couldn't help but wonder what it would be like. 

_'Will it be fun? Well, it has to be. It has to make him happy. If I ruin this, I don't know what I'll do. I just have to have fun, even if he does something stupid. If i'm so excited, why am I...why am I-'_ Sakura's thoughts were cut of short as she heard a door slam.

"Just _shut up, _Ryuu!" her mother screamed.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" her father screamed back.

Sakura flinched at every word they throwed at eachother. She got up quitely and stepped out her room to the living room. She hid behind a small table, and watched.

"You disgust me! You hardly pay to attention to yoru own _daughter_ anymore! You don't deserve to be called a father-" Misaki was cut short when she earned a slap from her husband.

"You don't tell me wether I deserve to be called a father or not!" He said in a very angry voice. Sakura's eyes widen. She quitely whent back to her room and laid in her bed. She couldn't believe what just happend. She didn't _want_ to believe it.

She wants the family she had! She wants her family back. Sakura turned off the lights, as she closed her eyes, a single tear streamed down her face.

* * *

Sorry for the stupid ending, I couldn't think of anything else. Anyways, sorry for like updating late and all. It's kind of hard for me to write since all this drama and my new stupid computer. It's suppose to be new, BUT everytime I open Microsoft Word, the screen will go blank. It's pissing me off, so I don't bother with it. Anyways, also, sorry if it's not a good chapter but i'm really, really tired since I haven't slept all day. I haven't slept much all this week. Well, anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. Bye! 


	7. Final: All as One

Well, I haven't updated in a long time. Sorry. I totally forgot about this. Haha. Well, here you go. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. You should know that by now.

--(Skipping to the date. Sorry.)--

Naruto fix his tie has he waited for Sakura. He tapped his foot nervously on the floor. Ever since the morning, he could not believe that the day had finally arrived. The day he would finally go on a date Sakura.

His blue hues widen as the sight of pink caught his attention. His mouth opened slightly in amazement as he caught a glimpse of Sakura. He blushed and looked away, pretending not to have notice her.

_Why am I hiding from her? I should be complimenting her on how beautiful she looks!_ Naruto screamed to himself. His thoughts were interrupted as he heard Sakura speak. He turned around. "Huh?"

Sakura frowned slightly. She breathed in deeply, remembering why she went on this date. She tried to smile and began to speak once more. "I said, I'm here."

"Oh." Naruto said. He gave her his infamous fox-grin, unable to hide his excitement. "You look great, Sakura-chan."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and a small blush appeared. "Let's go." She ordered and she headed inside the restaurant they were standing by. Naruto hurried along with her.

As they took a seat at their table, Naruto kept on grinning. Sakura glared at the blonde. She looked away and scanned the area.

"I'm glad you came, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, breaking the silence.

Sakura smiled slightly and nodded. "Yeah, well, I _did_ ask you out."

Before Naruto could say anymore, the waitress walked over to the table, a pen and notebook in hand. "Are you ready to order?" She asked in a happy tone.

They both nodded and placed an order. Silence feel upon them again as the waitress left. Naruto fidgeted as he tried to seem like such a dork. He didn't want to upset Sakura that she would leave early. Sakura, obviously noticing how nervous he is, decided to break this awkward silence.

"So, Naruto." Sakura began. She cleared her throat and looked at him. "What are we going to do after we eat?"

Naruto grinned. "I thought we could take a walk around the village. You know, since it's nice and quite outside. If you don't want to, though we could-"

"It sounds nice." Sakura interrupted.

The waitress arrived with their food and placed it on the table. Taking her leave, Naruto took no delay in eating. Sakura glared at the blond at his table manners but _tried_ to ignore it. She stabbed her food with her fork and ate as well.

They had a few small conversation here and there. Once they finished and paid, they slowly walked outside. The stars were shining brightly which would be perfect for any date. They began walking towards a small bridge that would take them to the park.

"So, um," Sakura began. She fidgeted a bit as she tried to apologize again. She wasn't use to doing it. "Again, I'm really sorry about how I treated you. It was wrong of me and rude. You deserve a much better friend, if you still consider me that."

Naruto looked at her, his head tilted, but smiled softly. He motioned her to sit on a near by bench once they arrived at the park. They sat and looked up at the sky. Naruto took a glance at her and gave a small laugh.

"I'm actually sorry for what I did. I was mean and I never wanted to be. I know you're sorry and I forgive you. I'll always call you my friend. Besides, you asked me out an a date and that is just...awesome! You know? I sometimes can't believe I actually _know_ you. You're really pretty and you hanging out with a loser like me is just unbelievable."

Sakura blushed a bit at some of the things he said. She looked down. This was going to be so awkward for her. "You're not a loser. You're actually really cool, Naruto. I'm glad I know you because you've taught me to be a better person. I know I was being a bitch. I was always paying attention to Sasuke because of his looks. He was always mean to me and I accepted it but there you were, being a gentlemen. And what did I do? I pushed you away."

Naruto cleared his throat and looked away. "Y-You know, Sakura-chan...I always thought you were pretty. Ever since we were kids. Back when you were made fun of, I beat some of the guys. I couldn't understand why they would hurt such a pretty girl. Ever since then, I would try t get strong, for you. Then you changed..."

Sakura's eyes widen. She remembered that. "Naruto..."

--(Flashback!)--

"_Misaki, go ask Sakura out! You know you like her!" A boy teased as he pushed his friend towards the small girl in front of them._

_Misaki backed away and gave a disgusted look. "Heck no! I don't like some girl with a huge forehead! She's ugly anyways!"_

_Both the boys left, laughing, as the little girl began to cry. Sakura's tears continued to flow until she saw a small napkin in front of her. She looked up to see a blond-haired boy. _

"_Here, you need it." The boy said, his voice soft and caring. She quietly took it and wiped her eyes. Right when she was about to thank him, the boy quickly dashed the direction the other boys went._

_--_

_Sakura quietly laid on the floor doing her home work until the doorbell rang._

"_Sakura, can you get it?" Her mother shouted from the kitchen. Sakura frowned but got up and answered it. _

_Her emerald eyes widen as she saw the boy from earlier, panting with bruises all over him._

"_What happened?" Sakura squeaked out. _

_The boy grinned. "Those guys were rude so they needed to get punished, you know? They won't bother you anymore." He huffed._

_Sakura blushed and looked down. She ran to her room quickly and came back. She handed him the napkin from earlier. "Here. Thank you."_

_The boy took it and smiled. "No problem!"_

"_What's your name?" Sakura asked shyly._

"_Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said with pride._

_Sakura smiled. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Nice to meet you Naruto-kun!"_

_After they had a small conversation, they said goodbye. Both were happy as they finally felt like they made a real friend._

--(Flashback end)—

Sakura looked down. The day after, she met Ino and became friends with her. She saw Naruto but ignored him because Ino did. "I'm sorry, Naruto. I..."

"It's in the past and this is the future. Forget about it." Naruto said.

"I don't deserve you." Sakura argued. "I'm so mean and I'm a bitch. You need to be with someone nicer and better. Someone who will appreciate you every time of everyday." Her heart was beating quickly as she said this. It made her nervous, saying that.

Naruto smiled and simply leaned in and kissed her. It felt like the right time to do it. Sakura, shocked, froze for a second. Her brain took a second to comprehend what was happening. She smiled inside and kissed Naruto back.

Despite what she said, she wanted to be with him. She wanted the kind, goofy, loving Naruto for herself. She broke the small kiss and hugged him. That was all she could do now. If she tried to talk, she would probably break in tears of joy.

Naruto just hugged back and said nothing. There was nothing to be said.

Far away but close enough to hear, Shikamaru and Ino were shocked. Ino punched Shikamaru in the arm and pointed to where Naruto and Sakura were.

"Do you see that?! They lip-locked! Naruto and Sakura!" Ino whispered.

Shikamaru glared at the blond and shrugged. "It was bound to happen."

"How can you act like that?! This is something that needs to be spread!" Ino grinned.

Shikamaru sighed and just planted one on her. Ino jumped a bit with surprise. Shikamaru pulled back and looked at her. "Will you _please_ be quite?"

Ino nodded but inside her, a squealing girl was ready to burst out.

And not too far either, Kiba and Hinata slowly walked with Akamaru. Hinata shyly looked up at the stars and Kiba walked awkwardly next to her.

As they walked, the air suddenly became chilly. This caused Hinata to shiver a bit. Kiba took notice.

"You want my jacket?" He offered.

Kiba blushed crimson red and shook her head. "N-No, that's...o-okay."

Kiba smiled and took it off anyways. The cold weather was nothing to him. He walked behind Hinata and placed it on her shoulders. Hinata looked down and blushed harder. She gave him a small thank you.

Kiba laughed to himself. He knew this was going to take a while for it to go anywhere. Hinata was a nervous wreck but that's what he liked about her. Even so, he was willing to wait forever.

As the night went on, everyone enjoyed their time with each other and with each passing second, their hearts seemed to beat as one.

--

Wow. What a crappy ending. I wish I could have made it better but I am brain-dead. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this fan fiction. Check out my new KibaHina fan fiction called "Perhaps She'll Wait"! Bye!


End file.
